Saurian brandy
Saurian brandy was an alcoholic beverage manufactured by the Saurians. Flint possessed a bottle of Saurian brandy dating back to 2169. ( ) In 2255 of the alternate reality, used a bottle of Saurian brandy against a Starfleet Academy cadet at the Shipyard Bar in Riverside, Iowa. ( ) In 2266, when the M-113 creature impersonating crewman Green acted strangely, Janice Rand asked him if he'd been nipping some Saurian Brandy. ( ) The same year, the aggressive half of Captain Kirk demanded a whole bottle of Saurian brandy. ( ) Also in 2266, Kirk offered Saurian brandy to the crew members of the Antares; it was declined by her captain. ( ) Scotty started off his mission of getting Tomar drunk with a bottle of Saurian brandy in 2267. ( ) In 2269, females of planet two of the Taurean system serve a nectar that caused the crewmembers of the Enterprise to faint. Doctor McCoy stated on their way to the slumber chamber that their nectar was as potent as Saurian brandy. ( ) A Klingon officer stationed on Morska drank from a bottle of Saurian brandy while the was posing as a Klingon ship in order to reach Rura Penthe. ( ) Guinan prepared a concoction containing mostly Saurian brandy along with Targ milk and Denevian mead, after hearing about it on Prakal II. Data observed that the drink contained a high concentration of fructose and monosaccharides (which is to say, it was sweet). ( ) Quark kept bottles of Saurian Brandy in his bar aboard Deep Space 9. ( ) When trying to distract Doctor Bashir from his dealings with Elim Garak in 2370, Quark asked Bashir if he wanted "a little Saurian Brandy to go or maybe a late-night in a holosuite." ( ) An old bottle of this very alcoholic liquor was used by Captain Picard as trade for a Gorlan prayer stick in or before 2370. ( ) In 2371, Quark later ordered some Saurian brandy to have delivered to his quarters while he was conducting a negotiation with Emi. Rom, who was to deliver the brandy, instead warned Quark to leave immediately, as Grand Nagus Zek had arrived. ( ) In 2373, Quark received a shipment of Saurian brandy. Hidden inside the shipment was a PADD, which contained a message from Silaran Prin to Kira Nerys. ( ) In early 2374, Nog managed to aquire some Saurian brandy for the crew despite the Dominion War going on. ( ) Later that year, Quark received a shipment of Saurian brandy. ( ) In 2375, a Ferengi named Gant had ten cases of Saurian brandy for sale, and according to Nog, it was Benjamin Sisko's favorite. Later that year, Hector Ilario experienced his first taste of Saurian brandy; he also stated that it was Captain Sisko's favorite. ( ) Norvo Tigan offer a glass of Saurian brandy with his sister Ezri while he sulked about being denied entry into the Andorian Academy in mid-2375. ( ) )}} Background The "powder horn" bottles used in TOS and DS9 were originally commemorative whiskey bottles from the George Dickel Distillery in Tennessee, produced in . (Star Trek Encyclopedia 2nd ed., p. 431; Star Trek: The Original Series 365, p. 45) Quark often had bottles resembling Saurian brandy on his shelves in his bar on Deep Space 9. In a line cut from , Vice Admiral Toddman noted to Julian Bashir that he was "in trouble", because the Admiral had bet two cases of Saurian brandy that he was going to win the Carrington Award that year. Toddman told Bashir: "You lost, which means I lost. And I don't like to lose." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion - A Series Guide and Script Library) The same Saurian brandy bottle that appeared on TOS would resurface in a 1971 episode of the Desilu/Paramount series "Mission: Impossible" entitled, "The Missile". In a move that had to be an intentional homage to Star Trek, the director prominently placed it in frame next to Leonard Nimoy. External link * de:Saurianischer Brandy pl:Sauriańska brandy Category:Beverages